A New Home
by YMGH
Summary: Being a Cheerleader wasn't something I dream of being, but it turns out I'm the best of my school... and just when everything was going perfect, I had my Best Friend and my amazing Boyfriend, My Fathers decide to move. Moving from a big city like New York to a small town like Lima, Ohio, it's definitely not my cup of tea. Suck at summarys... read the story... (STORY ON PAUSE)
1. Moving Away

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Glee only my OC's and this Story._

* * *

 **Moving Away**

Being me it's not so easy. I mean, I'm halfway my sophomore year of high school, and I'm the head cheerleader of my school squad, last year we won THE INTERNATIONALS, so you can say we are a big thing. Some may say I'm way too young to be captain of my squad but I've been in gymnastics seens I was 5 years old, and when our couch saw me doing a routing she literally gave me the title on the spot, and I got us through Regionals, Sectionals, Nationals AND Internationals as champions, by doing live performances with our routine, so you can say we´re the big thing. But anyways, as I was saying, it's not easy being me, we are currently working for our next routine for Sectionals and I'm trying to make a routing around Madonna and Justin Timberland's song "4 Minutes". There's going to be three people singing, Me, Lila ( **BFF** ) and Jonah ( **BF** ), so I need to make this perfect.

"Rachel, honey can you come down for a minute? Your father and I want to talk to you about something" My Dad says coming into my bedroom.

"Can't I wait till dinner?" I plead turning my radio off. "I trying to finish his routine"

"It's very important" He says with a very serious face.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" I tell him.

"We'll be in your Dad's studio" He tells me before walking out, and leaving me really confuse.

" _What the Hell is going on?"_

I think to myself as I put my sketch book away, and put on my flops, before walking out of my room and towards my Dad's Studio.

"Okay, I'm here. What's going on?" I tell them walking in to my Dads studio, even thought is more of an office but my Dad says is a Studio.

"Take a sit" My Dad says.

So I move towards one of my Dad's couches and sit down.

"We received a call last week from your grandmother" My Father starts saying.

"Okay…?" I say confuse.

"She was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer" My Dad's says.

"What?" I say in a whisper. "Gramm's is going to die?" I say with tears in my eyes.

"We don't know yet" My Father says sadly. "She's going to have surgery in a couple of weeks and then they're going to start with the Chemo and Radiation therapy"

"And that's why we're going to be moving to Lima this weekend" My Dad says taking me by surprise.

"Wait, what?!" I exclaim with big eyes. "We're moving?! We can't move!"

"Rachel, my mother needs all the help we can't give her" My Father says making me look at him. "And we are going to give it to her, and if we have to move to Lima to do it, then so be it"

"I know that she need our help, but why can't she move here" I say with a hopeful look. "I mean, New York has the best doctors, she can have an excellent treatment here"

"We know, but it's not an option. She can't travel" My Dad tells me, totally crushing my hopes.

"But… we're going to Sectionals in two months" I say in a quiet voice and tears in my eyes.

"I know honey, and we know that you were looking forward to it, but we have to move" Says my Dad giving me a sad look.

"So you already decided? There's no say in this?" I say a bit angry, while silently crying.

"No, we're really sorry. But Saturday morning, we will be moving to Lima" My Father says making my eyes fill with tears.

"I guess I should start packing then" I say before I get up and go to my room where I throw myself in my bed and start crying out loud.

* * *

Walking the halls of the school I can't help but feel sad, I mean this is my last week here. I won't be coming back in a very long time. How am I going to tell Lila and Jon about me moving? They're going to be crush.

It feels weir, the thought of never walking this halls again. I've done it since Middle School, and now I don't even know what school I'll be attending.

"Hey, Babe" says Jonah pulling me out of my head and taking my hand while I still walk through the halls. "So I was thinking, after the game this Friday we could go to the movies and then we come to my house, my Parents will be out for the weekend to some romantic getaway" he says smiling at me.

"Actually…" I say as we stop at the end of the hall. "I can't" I say turning to him.

"Why? It's not the first time that you spend the night" he says with a confuse look on his face.

"I know" I say nodding my head. "But there's something I need to tell you and it will explain why I can't go on Friday"

"Okay? What is it?" He says readjusting his backpack.

"I can't tell you here" I say shaking my head. "Meet me at the auditorium at lunch? I swear I explain there" I say

"Yeah, sure" He says with a small smile.

"Well, I have class so… I'll see you at lunch" I say before giving him a small kiss on the lips and walking to my Spanish class.

* * *

"Rach! Wait for me!" Lila yell as I was walking to my Calculus class before lunch time. "What's going on, you didn't write anything in class and you always take notes, and you kept looking at the window" she says once she catch up with me.

"Nothing, I…" I say nervously "There's just too much stuff going on"

"Rachel, have you forgotten who you're talking to?" She says with a serious face. "I've been your best friend since pre-school, which means that I know something important is going on"

"Meet me in the auditorium at lunch" Is all I tell her before walking away and going to my Calculus class.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang I went to my locker to put my books away and then I walk towards the auditorium to wait for Jonah and Lila.

"Okay… I'm here, what's going on?" Lila says walking towards the stage.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Jonah says walking behind Lila. "I thought you had something to tell me" he say looking from me to Lila.

"I do… it's something that affects both of you, actually" I say sitting on the Piano bench.

"Now I know something is going on" Lila say with her arms crossed.

"My Gramm's has cancer" I say looking at them.

"Babe… I'm so sorry" Jonah says sitting next to me a pulling towards him.

"And because she will need a lot of help… my Fathers decided to move to Lima" I finish saying.

"What?" Lila says siting on my other side. "You're moving away?" she says with a sad voice.

"What? No… she can't move?" Jonah says pulling away.

"Where do you think she's going to stay? She's a minor" Lila says to Jonah.

"You're moving?" Jonah says looking at me.

"Yes… this Saturday" I say with tears in my eyes. "That's what I can't go to your house on Friday" Looking at him. "And that's why I didn't take notes in class, why bother right?" I say to Lila shrugging.

"What's going to happen to the team? You're our captain and our Star" Lila asks me.

"I talked to the coach Bree this morning and you're going to be the new head of the squad, you know all the routines better than anyone else" I tell her while holding her hand.

"Not everyone" She says with tears in her eyes.

"You guys are going to nail it on Sectionals, I promise" I say crying. "And you…" I say turning to Jonah who has tears in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much" I say with a small voice.

"I'll miss you too" He says with a small smile.

"Okay, let's stop with the crying" I say drying my tears. "I'm not leaving till Saturday so we have a lot to do"

"Easy said than done" Lila says drying her tears with her hands.

"I know" I say sighing. "But there's nothing I can do, trust me I try" I say shaking my head. "All I have left is this week with you guys"

"Let's make the most of it" Jonah says making me smile.

* * *

"Everyone gather around, please!" I say to the cheer squad after we finish with practice for on Thursday afternoon. "I have something I'd like to say to you guys"

I wait till everyone is in the center of gym so I can tell them about my moving.

"Okay, so... Saturday morning I'll be moving out of New York to a small town in Ohio. Which means I won't be on the team or the school anymore" I say making everyone to start talking all at once.

"Okay! Guys! SHUT UP!" Lila tell so that everyone will keep quiet. "Let her finish"

"Thanks Lila" I say giving her a small smile. "As I was saying, I'm leaving New York, and that means there are going to be some changes. Starting Monday Lila will be the new captain, I already gave her my sketch book with all the routines, so you're going to be fine. So tomorrow will be my last day with you guys" I say starting to tear up. "And I just wanted to tell you that you have been the greatest team I have ever been in, and you'll always be my friends, no matter what" I say with a big smile and tears rolling out of my eyes. "I'm really going to miss you guys... so much. Now come here and give a big group hug" I say opening my arms.

They all come running towards me and they give me the best group hug I ever had. "We love you, Rachel!" They all exclaim at the same time making me laugh while I keep crying.

"I love you guys too" I say

* * *

"I don't know how you convince my Dad's to let me stay with you tonight…" I say as Jonah and I walk into his house Friday after the game. "But I really needed to just be with you before I leave tomorrow"

"I know, that's why I planned this" He says as he points to the living room.

The room is lit with beautiful candles and rose petals, and in front of the fireplace there's a bunch of cushions and a big blanket.

"You did this for me?" I say turning to him.

"When I met you, I thought you were really annoying" He says walking slowly to me. "But when coach Bree put you in the squad and you became this amazing person? I knew I have get to know you better" He took my hands in his hands and look right into my eyes. "And now… I know… you are the most selfless, caring, amazing and beautiful person I have ever met. You work hard for what you want, you don't take "No" for an answer and you have made me the most happy guy in the last year and a half, and I will always love you" By the end of his speech I'm a crying mess.

"When you first asked me out, I was a little skeptical… I mean this hot, popular guy is asking me, annoying, Jewish with a big nose girl. And then you sweep me off of my feet, and boy did I fell hard for you" I say sniffing "And now I can't believe I won't get to hug you and kiss you every day... but I want you to promise me something" I say sobering up a little. "I want you to meet new girls and to go on dates… no wait, let me finish" I tell him when he start to protest. "You have to because, even though we trying to deny it, the truth is… we're breaking up… I won't be back in a very long time and I can't expect for you to wait for me"

"I don't want to meet new girls" He says shaking his head.

"I know… and I don't want to meet new guys, and it probably will take me some time to think of someone else the way I think of you" I shake my head hating the though. "But we have to be realistic… we're in high school, we can't keep a long distance relationship"

"Okay… let's put it this way" he says pulling us towards the blanket near the fireplace. "IF and WHEN we meet someone that makes us feel almost as much as we feel for each other, you call me or I call you, and we are honest with each other, and we go from there"

"I can do that" I say with a small smile.

After all is said and done, I lean over so that our lips are verily touching, and then I feel his lips on mine as he pulls me against his body. His hands roam my back, setting on my hips as his tongue dances with mine. I run wrap my hands through his neck loving the way he makes me feel.

"I love you Rachel" He whispers as we came up for air. He lifts me making me wrap my legs around his waist.

"I… love… you" I say panting as he holds me against him.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, I had to set it up to 5 am so I'm not late this morning. I turn around to find Jonah still sleep, so I lean over and kiss his on the cheek. I quietly get out of the bed and put my clothes on before I wake up Jonah so he can drive me to my house.

"Jon…" I says rubbing his back, trying to wake him up. "Babe, I have to go"

"Hm… what time is it?" he says turning on his back.

"Its 5:30 am… I have to go home. My Dads and I leave at 7 so…" I tell him.

"Okay… give me 10 minutes" He says before walking into his bathroom.

By 6:10 am we're pulling up to my driveway, where my Dad's are putting some boxes on their SUV.

"So you guys are driving." Jonah says turning off the car.

"Yeah, we put the new address on our GPS's so that way I can go on my own car and they'll go in theirs" I say looking at him.

"So this is it?" He says.

"Yeah…" I say before putting off my seatbelt and leaning towards him to give him a goodbye kiss.

"Call me when you get there?" He says after we pull apart.

"I will" I say before getting out of the car and watch him drive away.

"Rachel, come on. We don't want to be late" My Dad says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I know. I just have to change out of this clothes and we can go" I say before I walk into my now empty house.

30 minutes later I have change into a pair of yoga pants and a comfortable shirt and I have taken my last box to my Mini Cooper, and before we drive away I look back to my house, where I have lived the last 16 years of my life.

It's hard to say goodbye to this place. But now I have to move forward...

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _I know most of you are probably thinking_ _"Why is she starting a new story, if she has like 3 unfinished stories"_ _the truth is I haven't updated my others stories in almost a year because at first I had a mayor writers block, then life got in the way, I had College (Med School) and I'm almost finishing so I had to focus on it. Right now I'm going to have a couple of months free so I'll try to update at least one of my other stories, plus this one._

 _I'll try to make this one short so that I can finish it this year. It will take place at Season 1 Episode 14, that's when Rachel gets to McKinley._

 _This story won't focus on the singing part that much but there will be some singing._

 _I used the Hellcats Tv Show for the name of Rachel's Cheer Squad, and for Jonah and Lila._

 _I created a Pinterest board for this story, I'll be posting outfits, casts photos, and other stuff._

 **www dot pinterest dot com / YMGH21 / a-new-home /** (without space)

 _I still don't know if this will be a Finchel, Puckelberry or a St. Berry story so I'll post a pull on my page so please go vote and by next Friday I hope I can decide… PLEASE GO VOTE._

 _And because of that I won't have a Photo for the story until I know the pairing._

 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW….**_

 _ **Love, YMGH.**_


	2. Old Faces & New Faces

_**Authors Note:**_ _Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that I love all the views the first chapter had. And to answer to the Guest review… I know my_ _sentence construction is poor and my grammar is lacking, and that's because English isn't my first language, I originally speak Spanish, and English is my second language, so that's why I don't have a perfect grammar and sentence construction… also about getting a Beta, maybe in the future, but right now writing fanfiction is more of a hobby than a full time thing. So thank you, I really appreciate the constructive criticism._

 _ **As you all know I don't own Glee.**_

* * *

 **Old Faces & New Faces**

The drive to Lima took almost 12 hours if we count the stops at the gas stations and bathroom breaks, and lunch breaks, so by the time we got to the house, I was so tired all I wanted was a bed to sleep. And since all our stuff were pack and our beds had to be put back together we had to spend the night at my Gramm's house, so here we are having dinner before I go to my room to have some sleep.

"So, are you excited to see your old friends? What were their names again?" Gramm's asks me while we were eating.

"Santana and Brittany" I answer.

"Oh, Santana and Brittany! I didn't know you still talked to them?" Daddy says.

"Well, we didn't talked everyday but we keep in touch, after all we did everything together every summer" I say shrugging. "I guess you could say that's one of the good things of being here, besides seeing you more often" I tell Gramm's before taking a sip of my orange juice.

"I know it's hard to leave you friends and your boyfriend behind… but I know you'll find good friends here" She tells me while holding my hand over the table.

"I hope so…" I sigh. "I think I'll go to bed now. I tired and we have a lot to do tomorrow" I say taking my plate to the sink before giving Gramm's and my Dad's a goodnight kiss.

"Sleep well, sweetie" Gramm's says.

"See you in the morning, honey" Dad says.

"Love u, honey" Daddy says.

"Love you too, Daddy" I say before I go upstairs to my room.

Before I felt sleep I send a message to Lila and Jonah, letting them know I made it to Lima safe, I still not ready to talk to them.

I met Santana when we were 5 years old, I was on summer vacation at Gramm's house and she took me to the local pool, where I notice this small, brunette little girl dancing to a Britney Spears song, it was a weird sight, but she saw me looking at her so she wave me over, and we've been friends ever since. Every summer I came to Lima, we will spend it together, doing anything and everything.

Brittany came to the picture two years ago when Santana joined The Cheerios (McKinley cheerleading team), they met on their first day practice and like she and I, they became inseparable. I Skype them sometimes and gave them some Cheerleading advice. But now I'll be near them.

I haven't told them that I was moving to Lima, so they are going to get a big surprise.

* * *

The next day, my parents and I spend all day unboxing our stuff and putting everything together at the house. I got to say, this house is really beautiful. It's a two story house, with 4 bedrooms, 3 and a half bathrooms, 2 garage bays, it has a pool, a basement, an attic, and a beautiful and big backyard. My room is big and it's painted with my favorite colors, so that's a plus one.

So after we finished with everything with the help of some of my Daddy's old friends, I took a shower to take all the sweat off of me, and decided to put some comfortable clothes and put my hair in a messy bun, before going to the Lima Bean, where I knew Santana and Brittany always spend the afternoons.

After driving for 20 minutes I arrive to the Lima Bean, walking inside I found this really chic, cool place. _No wonders kids around here like this place so much._ I think to myself as I order my favorite coffee (mocha cappuccino) and a blueberry scone, and look around trying to find Santana and Brittany, and after a few seconds I find then at the end of the room, sitting with 4 other girls, one I know its Quinn Fabray, because of the pregnant belly, but the other 3, no idea.

"Here you go, miss. It will be $5.75" The barista says while handing me my coffee and my scone.

"Here" I says giving her 6 dollars. "Keep the change" I tell her before walking towards Santana and Brittany's table.

"Hey, there hot stuff" I says once I'm in front of their table making everyone look at me. "Long time no see"

"Oh my gosh, Rachel!" Santana exclaims standing up to give me a hug. "What are you doing here?" she says in my ear.

"I moved to Lima" I tell her smiling.

"No way!" She says with a big smile.

"What about you, Britt? No hug for me?" I say turning to Brittany.

"Of course!" she says hugging me. "I'm so happy you're here" she says clapping her hands.

"Sit, next to me" Santana says pulling with her. "And explain. What do you mean you moved to Lima?" she asks me smiling.

"Well, as I suppose you know, my Gramm's is sick, so my Dad's decided to move closer to her, so that we could help her" I tell her. "I confess I wasn't so happy about the idea of leaving all my New York friends behind, but I get it"

"I'm sorry about your grandma, but I'm happy you're here, I have missed you so much" Santana says making me smile.

"Me too" Britt says making my smile bigger.

"I missed you guys, too." I say smiling at them. "But, why don't you present me to your friends?" I say looking at the girls at the table, that are giving me a confuse look.

"Oh, they're in Glee Club with us" Britt says with a big smile. "This is Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Jennifer"

"You guys are in Glee Club? Why is this the first time I hear of this?" I say shocked to hear this.

"Because sometimes you can be a bitch" Santana says shrugging.

"True. But if you like it, I don't see a problem" I say shrugging too. "But anyways, I'm Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet you" I tell the girls with a smile.

"How do you guys know each other?" Quinn asks.

"Oh, I met Santana, like… 12 years ago, I think and I met Britt last year, but this girls are my besties" I say smiling at them.

"You say you lived in New York?" Jennifer asks me.

"Here we go" Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I lived there since I was a baby, but my Parents are from Lima so I always came for the summers to visit my Gramm's and that's how I met San and Britt" I say smiling.

"She's obsess with New York" Santana says.

"I am not obsess with New York" Jennifer says glaring at Santana "One day I'm going to be on Broadway"

"Of course you will" Santana says sarcastically. "But, changing topics, are you going to McKinley?" she asks me.

"I guess, the only other option is Carmel High and knowing my Dad's, that's not an option" I say rolling my eyes.

"Because of HER" she says knowingly.

"Yeah"

"Who is HER?" Mercedes asks confuse.

"No one. So what's the gossip? I need to be inform before I go to the school next week?" I say looking at them.

"Well, we just won our Sectionals yesterday, so we're going to start prepping for Regionals" Jennifer says.

"Something else?"

"Finn found out, that Quinn cheated and that Puck´s the father of the baby" Britt says

"Britt!" Quinn exclaims glaring at her.

"What? She ask for gossip" Britt says shrugging.

"Not that gossip" Quinn keeps glaring at her.

"Who's Finn? And who's Puck?" I asks confuse.

"Finn is my ex and Puck was his best friend" Quinn says making me look at her.

"You slept with your Boyfriend's best friend?" I says totally got off guard.

"Yeah…" she says shamefully.

"Wow…" I says not knowing what to say. "Okay… anything else?"

"Not at the moment" Mercedes says.

"Okay, well… I have to go, I have some things to discuss with my Dad's so…" I says.

"Wait… Dad's?" Tina asks.

"I have two gay Dad's" I say before I stand up. "I'll call you guys later" I say before walking away.

"Rach! Wait" Santana calls for me before I get on my SUV. "How about a sleepover tomorrow night?"

"Sure! Ill text you my new address" I say before saying goodbye.

When I got home my Dads were prepping dinner, so I when upstairs to put my bag in my room before going back downstairs.

"Can I asks you guys something?" I says once I set on the breakfast bar.

"Sure, honey" Dad says. "You can asks us anything" he says while we was cutting some vegetables.

"I'm going to McKinley, right?" I says.

"Yes" My Dads says.

"Why not Carmel High?" I ask them making then stop what they were doing.

"Because that's not an option" Daddy says before continuing cooking.

"Why? Because SHE is there? Because you don't want me near HER?" I ask them getting to the point.

"Rachel, we talked about this" Dad says putting his knife down.

"No, you demanded. You made me stood her up and make her think that I don't want anything to do with her" I complain.

"You were a child, you didn't knew better" My Daddy says.

"Exactly, I was a child that needed her mom, and when I finally found her, you let her thing that I didn't want her" I say getting angry. "Well guess what? I still need her, and I still want her"

"Rachel, we are you parents, and she sign a contract" My Dad says. "She can't get in contact with you until your 18 years old"

"No. the contract says that she can't contact me, and she didn't. I contacted her" I confess.

"Wait, what?" My Daddy says surprise by this news.

"I found her name, while I was looking through my baby stuff one day, so I Google her and I found out that she lives here. So that summer I went to her house and I was going to meet with her the day you guys found out I was seeing her"

"Why did you lie?" My Dad asks.

"Because… I needed my mom. And I still do. But I need you guys too" I say with tears in my eyes. "I know that you guys think that if I get to know her I'll choose her over you, but that's not the case. I want you guys but I also want her"

"I think…" My Daddy starts saying after a minute of silence. "We can work with that"

"Really…?" I say smiling with hope.

"Really" Dad says. "I think is only fair that you get a chance to have a family, with her and with us"

"Thanks you!" I exclaim before hopping off and walking to them to have a much needed hug.

* * *

 ** _Okay so here is chapter two. Some points:_**

 _Jennifer Mckley is like the Rachel of the Show… I put her in the story because we need crazy Rachel._

 _Rachel's personality is a more tone down version of Santana (hence why they're best friends)_

 _I added two more options to the poll: Sam and Matt. So please go and vote. If by the end of the week I don't have enough votes to help me make a decision, I will make it on my own._

 _Shelby and Rachel will have a relationship._

 _Finally go to my pinterest board to see what I uploaded about this chapter._ _ **www dot pinterest dot com / YMGH21 / a-new-home / (without space)**_

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW…**_

 _ **LOVE, YMGH.**_


	3. Mommy Dearest

**I don´t own Glee...**

* * *

 **Mommy Dearest**

"So, you're like going to find your mom now?" Santana asks the next day at our sleepover.

"Yeah, I know she stills lives in Akron. But I think she changed her address" Flopping on the bed.

"Well, that's easy" San says before going to my desk and firing up my laptop. "We just have to Google her, and then you'll have an address" She say while tipping.

"You think she'll want to see me?" I say scared of being rejected.

"Well, there's only one way of finding out" She says before printing something. "Here, her address" She hands me a paper with all here info: address, phone number, work place... everything.

"I'll go tomorrow" I say putting the paper on my desk. "Now tell me about you and Britt"

"What about us?" She asks as if she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about" I sitting in my bed. "You have feelings for her"

"I don't know what I feel, all I know is that she makes me feel good about myself. But I'm not ready to put a label to it" She say sitting next to me.

"Well, when you're ready, I'm here for you"

"I know. But anyways, you do know that coach Sylvester will want you on the team once she founds out you'll be at McKinley, right?" She says making me roll my eyes.

"Trust me, I know. But I don't know if I want to be on the squad. Maybe next year" I say while playing with one of my cushions.

"Why not?" She asks confuse.

"It'll feel weird, you know? Competing with a different squad. I just need some time to get used to the idea of not being in the Hellcats anymore" I say finally saying what I been bottling up inside.

"Wanna sing something?" She says making me smile.

"You know I'll never say no to a chance to sing" I say walking to my iPod. "What do you wanna sing?" I ask her while looking through my playlist.

"What about something with can dance with" She say standing up.

"I think I have the perfect song" I say before click on my iPod.

 **(Rachel)**

You and I and nobody else

Feeling feelings I've never felt

The way you got me under your spell

Don't you keep it all to yourself

 **(Santana)**

So won't you take it?

I feel like for the first time I am not faking

Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing

Master of anticipation, don't you keep it all to yourself

 **(Both)**

Just a touch of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet all week

Just a touch of your love, oh

Just a touch of your love, oh

Just a touch of your love is enough

To take control of my whole body

Just a touch of your love, oh

Just a touch of your love, oh

 **(Santana) [ _Rachel_ ]**

Photograph with no T-shirt on

Why you making me wait so long? ( _Wait so long_ )

I promise to keep this a secret, I'll never tell

But don't you keep it all to yourself

 **(Rachel) [ _Santana_ ]**

So won't you take it?

I feel like for the first time I am not faking

Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing

Master of anticipation, don't you keep it all to yourself ( _To yourself_ )

 **(Both) ( _Rachel_ )**

Just a touch of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet all week

Just a touch of your love, oh ( _Just a touch_ )

Just a touch of your love, oh ( _Just a touch_ )

And now my whole week, my whole week is golden

Can you see me glowing? That's how I feel

And I'm not afraid to fade into emotions

'Cause I know that this could be something real

Just a touch of your love is enough

To knock me off of my feet, all week

Just a touch of your love ( _Just a touch_ )

Just a touch of your love ( _Just a touch)_

Just a touch of your love is enough

To take control of my whole body

Just a touch of your love, hey!

Just a touch of your love, hey!

Just a touch of your love

* * *

At the end of the song we fall in to the bed laughing our ass off.

"That's probably the best song of the whole year" San says still smiling.

"I know, right?" I says smiling too.

"I wish Mr. Schue would let us do songs like this" She says sighing.

"What type of song you guys usually do?" I say getting curious.

"Music our parents use too listen to" She says rolling her eyes. "It's so annoying. It's like because is Glee Club all the songs have to be about show choir"

"Well, Jennifer must be thrill" I say sarcastically.

"Ugh, you don't even know. She so irritating, always getting the solos, always being showcased" She says with her bitch face on. "It's like Mr. Schue only sees her"

"Don't worry, one day you'll be having as much solos as she does" I say trying to make her feel better.

"I'll better be" She says making us laugh.

"Let's get some sleep" I say turning my iPod off and getting under the covers.

"I'm so happy you're here" She says before turning the lights off.

* * *

The next day after saying goodbye to Santana, and having breakfast with my Dads, I went back to my room, clean up a little before taking a shower so that I can drive to Akron to finally see my mom. I have really needed her all this years and when I got to know her that summer, so long ago, I really liked her. I just hope she accepts me.

After my shower I put on some skinny jeans, a crop top and my favorite leather jacket, before grabbing my SUV keys and walking downstairs.

"You're sure you want to do this alone?" My Dad says once I was downstairs.

"Yes, Dad" I say getting annoyed by his worries. "I'll be fine, okay?"

"Just ignore him, honey" Daddy says grabbing me by the shoulders. "Good luck" He says before hugging me.

"Thank you" I say in his chest.

"Drive safely" Dad says before I walk out of the house and into my SUV.

* * *

After almost 3 hours of driving, I finally reach the address Santana print out last night. Before I get out I take a couple of deep breaths to compose myself. Walking to the apartment building I give myself a pep talk before I ring her intercom.

"Yes?" Says a voice coming from the intercom.

"I-I'm looking for Sh-Shelby Corcoran?" I says nervously.

"Who is looking for her?" says the voice.

"Rachel Berry"

There's a pause. "Floor 4, apartment 3" The voice says before buzzing me in.

I take the elevator up to the 4th floor and then walk to the door that has the number 3 on it. Taking a breath a knock on the door.

"Rachel" She says with a small voice after taking a few seconds to open the door.

"Hi, Mom" I say with a small smile.

"Uh…" She says before pulling me into a big hug. "I've missed you so much" She says into my ear.

"Me too" I say hugging her tighter.

"But… don't stand here, come in" She says pulling me into her apartment. "How did you found me?" She asks while offering me a sit.

"Um, my best friend Googled you" I say shrugging. "Before we say anything I wanted to say that I'm so sorry for blowing you off that summer. My Dads came to town unannounced and basically locked me in the house so that I couldn't meet with you"

"Why would they do that?" She asks surprised and confuse.

"They were under the impression that you had violated the contract you signed when you gave me up for adoption, and even thought I tried to explain that that wasn't the reality they didn't want to hear about it. So, until yesterday they were on the fence about us having a relationship, but I manage to convince them and they are okay with it now" I finish explaining with a smile on my face.

"That's good" She says sitting next to me and smiling at me. "I don't wanna miss any more of your life"

"Me neither"

"Okay… tell me all about you"

"Well, I will be finishing my sophomore year at McKinley…"

We spend hours talking about our lives and getting to know each other, and by the time I was driving back to Lima it was dark outside. We promise to meet every Saturday so that we could get comfortable with each other.

I have to say this was a good day for me.

* * *

 _ **Authors note:**_ _I know this chapter is short but I needed this chapter to out there before I start with the Glee stuff._

 _As you already saw, I will be giving more modern songs to Rachel, because some of the songs they sang in Glee weren't my cup of tea._

 _I hope you like the chapter._

 _The poll about the endgame pairing with Rachel is in my profile, so go and vote._

 _Go to my Pinterest board to see what I have so far…_ _ **www dot pinterest dot com / YMGH21 / a-new-home / (without space)**_

 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW…**_

 _ **LOVE, YMGH.**_


	4. Hell-O

**I don't own Glee…**

* * *

 **Hell-O**

So it's finally here. The first day at school. And even thought is after spring break, it is my first day at McKinley. The rest of the break I spend it getting to know my Mom and going to the local pool with Santana and Brittany. It's been good. Santana has tried to convince me to join the Cheerios, but I think I'm just going to wait till next year. It'll fill bad to compete against the Hellcats when we were just going to compete at sectionals, so I'll wait.

Anyways I'm getting ready to go to McKinley, I don't like tardiness and I still have to get my schedule and my locker combination. So I have to get there early. So after finding the perfect outfit I went downstairs to have breakfast before I go to school.

"Good morning" I say walking in the kitchen, and giving my Dad a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Daddy?"

"He left early, something about some paperwork at the Hospital" Dad says while I sit next to him with a bowl of cereal. "You're ready for your first day at school?"

"Yeah… I'm a little nervous, not gonna lie" I say taking a sip of orange juice.

"Why? It's not like you don't know anybody" He says looking at me confuse.

"I know, but still… from what Santana has told me over the years, there are some mean kids at that school, and I'm not getting in the cheerleading squad yet, so I know I'll be an easy target" I say explaining myself.

"Well, if you get a hard time, you tell me and your Dad, and we will make sure it doesn't happen again" He says pulling his paper down and drinking what's left of his cup of coffee.

"It's not that easy Dad" I say taking my empty bowl to the dishwasher. "But thanks anyways. See you at dinner" I say before taking my SUV keys.

"Okay, love you" He says grabbing his briefcase.

"Love you too" I says before driving away.

Twenty minutes later I arrive at William McKinley High School, after parking in one of the empty spaces, I take a minute to gather myself before getting out of my car. As I walk to the front doors I see some of the jocks throwing some kids to the dumpsters, _this school is so weird_ , I think to myself as I walk through the doors. I went to the principal's office so that I could get my schedule and my locker combination.

Walking out I ran into Mercedes.

"Hi! Mercedes, right?" I tell her.

"Yeah, I totally forgot you were going to this school" She says with a totally fake smile.

"Sure, you did. Have you seen Santana o Brittany?" I ask her.

"They're probably by their lockers" She says before walking away.

"Wow, thanks for the help" I say to myself before going to my designated locker. And to my good luck its right next to Santana's. "Tana!" I exclaim when I saw her.

"Rach!" She says before hugging me. "I was going to look for you"

"Well, I was doing the same while looking for my locker at the same time, and I found you both" I say giggling.

"You're next to me" She says smiling. "This is going to be so much fun"

"I know" I say laughing before I notice that people were staring at us. "Why's everyone staring?" I whisper.

"Because A: your new, and B: you talking to one of the most popular girls at this school" She says with her bitch face on.

"Okay… I hope that helps me with the bullies at this school" I say while opening my locker and putting my bag and the books inside.

"Honey, you have nothing to worry about, I already took care of it" She says closing her locker.

"What did you do?" I ask closing my locker.

"Let's just say that if anyone messes with you they're in for life full on pain" She says smirking and making me laugh.

"I'm going to love this school" I say laughing. "I'll see you later" I tell her before going to my first class of the day.

* * *

I haven't seen Santana or Brittany since this morning, unfortunately we don't have any class together since I'm taking Advance classes, however I did have some classes with that Jennifer girl that's on Glee with Santana and Britt. But anyways is lunch time so I'm hoping I get to sit with San and Britt.

I make a detour to my locker to put my stuff away before I walk to the school cafeteria to find Santana and Britt. After getting my lunch: white pasta (my favorite), an apple and some juice I find Santana sitting with a bunch of cheerleaders.

"Hi, can I sit here?" I ask when I'm standing in front of them.

"OMG! You're RACHEL BERRY" one of the Cheerios exclaims.

"Umm" I say a little uncomfortable.

"Of course you can sit with us" Another Cheerio says while pulling me to their table.

"Okay… back off" Santana says to some of the girls that seem to be star-struck. "No me gusta. Don't start with the questions"

"Thanks" I whisper to her.

"So how have your classes been?" She asks while I take a bite of my pasta.

"Mm… they're okay, it basically the same as my old school, except for my Spanish class" I tell her remembering my Spanish class with Mr. Schuester. "I mean, tengo mas Español en mi dedo meñique que ese profesor **(I have more Spanish in my pinky finger than that teacher)** " I say in Spanish knowing that she understands me.

"Trust me, I know" She says rolling her eyes. "Anyways, I have Glee after school, and I know that you already said no, but I need you there"

"Santana I'm sorry, but I'm not joining Glee Club" I say shaking my head.

"Rach, you have the best voice in the school, and I know that if you audition you would get in on the spot" She says.

"I know but sorry, my answer is still no" I tell her before the bell rang. "I'll see you after school" I say picking up my tray.

"I least I tried!" She yell at me making me laugh.

* * *

So after school I decided to go to this music store I found online to get some music sheets, even though I'm not on Glee Club, I still love music more than anything, so if I want to get to a good college, I need to be on my endgame, so I wanted some new music sheets for my collection. So before I got home I drove to the music store for those music sheets.

When I got there, I began to look for new music. Half an hour later someone started to play the piano and sing, Lionel Richie's "Hello", and then this girl joined in, and it took a while but I finally recognized her as Jennifer. But then what surprised me the most was that the boy was Jesse St. James, head of Vocal Adrenaline, the Glee Club my Mom coaches at Carmel High. _Aren't they supposed to be enemies_ , I though in my head while I watched them sing together.

"Hi, Jesse" I say once they stopped singing.

"Rachel, hi" He says surprise to see me.

"You guys know each other" Jennifer says looking from one to the other confuse.

"Yeah, my Mom it the coach of Vocal Adrenaline" I say smirking. "It was nice seeing you Jesse" I say before walking away smiling.

"You too" I heard him say.

That was so much fun. The look on Jennifer's face was priceless.

* * *

"So, how was your first day at school?" Daddy asks while we were having dinner.

"It was good" I say smiling. "How is Gramm's?" I ask him know that she was going to the hospital today.

"She's doing well, the doctors programmed the surgery for this weekend, so she was admitted today, to start with some pre-surgery chemotherapy" He says making me lose my smile.

"She's going to be okay, right?" I ask him scared of losing my Gramm's.

"She will honey, don't worry" Dad says smiling at me.

"Good" I say sighing. "I'll go see her tomorrow after school"

"I'm sure she would love that" Daddy says making me smile again.

* * *

 _ **Authors note:**_ _So here is the chapter, its short and I know there isn't much of the Glee Episode but Rachel won't be on the Glee Club until season 2, so there will be some parts of the episodes but not too much just yet._

 _I also decided to make a story per season, which means this is the first one, and on season two there will be a new story and so on._

 _Also I will be answering your reviews so be free to ask anything. And to answer_ _ **xaviorismy1andonly3512**_ _Beth isn't still on the story, but she will be, so don't worry._

 _Go to my Pinterest board to see what I uploaded about this chapter. www dot pinterest dot com /YMGH21/a-new-home/_

 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW…**_

 _ **LOVE, YMGH.**_


	5. The Power of Madonna

**I don't own Glee…**

* * *

 **The Power of Madonna**

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you're helping Sue destroy the Glee Club" I tell Santana.

Its Tuesday, my second day at McKinley, and we're at our lockers putting or stuff away before going to the cafeteria to have lunch.

"Umm" She says nodding her head.

"But I thought you liked Glee" I say totally confuse.

"And I do, but I can't say no to Coach Sue, I'm on top of this school right now and I can't lose my position" She says explaining herself.

"Okay… well if it helps you in anything, I happened to see Jennifer at the sheet music store with Jesse St. James" I tell her while we're walking to the cafeteria.

"Who's Jesse St. James?" She says confuse.

"Jesse St. James is the lead of Vocal Adrenaline" I tell her making her open her mouth really big.

"Really? Girl you just made my day" She says laughing and making me laugh with her.

"So what are you going to do now?" I ask her as we get our lunch.

"Well, I'm obviously telling Sue, and then I'm telling everyone at Glee" She says smirking. "What are you doing after school?"

"I'm going to the hospital to visit my Grandma, and I'm thinking on bringing my guitar and maybe sing something for her" I shrug.

"I hope she gets better" She says making me smile.

"Thanks"

"I like that top by the way" She say while looking at my clothes.

"Oh, thanks, it's from _Sans Souci_ , my mom got it for me" I say smiling.

"That's cool" She says smiling before we take a sit at the Cheerios table.

* * *

After school I went home to get my guitar so that I could sing something to my Gramm's to make her feel a little better.

"Hi, I here to visit Louise Berry, I'm her granddaughter" I say to the nurse in the oncology wing at the hospital.

"Well, your came just in time visiting hours starts in 5 minutes" The nurse says with a smile.

"Is it okay if I bring my guitar with me?" I ask her.

"Sure, I don't see a problem" She says before looking something in her computer. "She's in room 265, go down the hall then to the right you'll find it right away"

"Thank you" I say before grabbing my guitar and going to see Gramm's.

When I get to the door I see her through the window, she's sleeping so I get in the room quietly, so that I don't wake her up. While I wait for her to wake up on her own I check my phone to see if Lila or Jonah have send something. It's been a few weeks since last I spoke with them and it getting to me. _Maybe they forgot about me_ , I think to myself.

"Rachel! You came" Grandma says making me look from my phone.

"Of course I came" I say smiling at her and getting my chair closer to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, don't you worry about me" She says smiling. "How's school, did you find some new friends yet?"

"School is okay, I haven't made new friends yet, but I'm sure that by the end of the week I will" I tell her. "I actually, brought my guitar. I wanted to sing something for you"

"Oh, yes, yes… I love when you sing" She says smiling bigger.

"Okay..." I say grabbing my guitar and getting comfortable. "I going to sing one of my songs, it's one that I wrote a few months ago, so…"

 _Done chasing, why you chasing?_

 _Something else_

 _I can't take it anymore_

 _Done lying for the truth to...come out of your mouth_

 _When the answers scream loud_

 _You play the role_

 _I play the lead_

 _We strike a pose_

 _I was too blind to see_

 _This ain't what it seems_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _When you don't know who you lying next to, do you anymore_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love? Love...to you_

 _It's madness, like an earthquake_

 _They chase your soul_

 _Then you're left with all destruction_

 _You're frozen and you don't change_

 _Who's gonna save us now?_

 _Cause I can't stay this way for long_

 _You play the role_

 _I play the lead_

 _We strike a pose_

 _I was too blind to see_

 _This ain't what it seems_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _When you don't know who you lying next to, do you anymore_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love? Love...to you_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love? Love...to you_

"That was beautiful, honey" Gramm's says with a soft smile.

"Thank you" I say putting down the guitar.

"You're going to be a superstar one day, and you'll have all this fans" She says taking my hands in her hands. "And no matter where I am, I'll be there with you and I'll be proud" She says with tears in her eyes.

"You'll be there with me, I know it, you going to get through this" I say with tears in my eyes.

"You'll be fine, I know it" She says smiling.

"Stop talking like your dying, you're going to get better" I say getting mad at her for talking like this.

"Why don't you sing me another song, I like hearing you sing" She say trying to make me feel better.

"Okay, what do you want me to sing?" I ask her calming down a little.

"Sing my favorite" She says making me smile.

"Okay"

 _Take a bow, the night is over_

 _This masquerade is getting older_

 _Lights are low, the curtains down_

 _There's no one here_

 _Say your lines but do you feel them_

 _Do you mean what you say when there's no one around_

 _Watching you, watching me, one lonely star_

 _ **[Chorus:]**_

 _I've always been in love with you_

 _I guess you've always known it's true_

 _You took my love for granted, why, oh why_

 _The show is over, say good-bye_

 _Say good-bye, say good-bye_

 _Make them laugh, it comes so easy_

 _When you get to the part_

 _Where you're breaking my heart_

 _Hide behind your smile, the whole world loves a clown_

 _Wish you well, I cannot stay_

 _You deserve an award for the role that you played_

 _No more masquerade, you're one lonely star_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _I've always been in love with you_

 _I guess you've always known it's true_

 _You took my love for granted, why, oh why_

 _The show is over, say good-bye_

 _Say good-bye, say good-bye_

 _All the world is a stage_

 _And everyone has their part_

 _But how was I to know which way the story'd go_

 _How was I to know you'd break_

 _You'd break my heart_

 _I've always been in love with you_

 _Guess you've known it's true_

 _You took my love for granted, why, oh why_

 _The show is over, say good-bye_

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _I've always been in love with you_

 _I guess you've always known it's true_

 _You took my love for granted, why, oh why_

 _This show is over, say good-bye_

 _This show is over, say good-bye_

 _This show is over, say good-bye_

 _Say good-bye_

 _Good-bye_

 _Take a bow_

* * *

The rest of the week was the same, school, lunch, gossip with Santana and Britt, Hospital, Home. On Saturday Gramm's had her surgery, they did a hysterectomy on her, she was in the ICU for the rest of the day, and on Sunday the moved her to her room, where I spend the day with her. The doctors said that they have to respect a portion of her small intestine because the cancer was spreading, which means they have to do a more extensive treatment to prevent mets to appear on other organs. They also say that she's going to get worse before she gets better, so we have to prepared ourselves, and they also said that it will take a while for her to get better.

I don't know if I can think of something else, right now, but I have to or I'll probably go crazy.

So right now it's Monday again and I'm at my locker with Santana and Brittany.

"How's your Gramm's, Rach?" Britt asks me.

"She doing okay, I guess, the doctors say that it will take time for her to get better, so…" I says with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Rach" Santana says.

"It's okay, but let's talk of something else please"

"Guess who I'm dating?" Britt says making us look at her.

"Who?" Santana asks her.

"West Brody. He's super cute. He plays soccer with my sister" She says with a dreamy look "He's seven"

"Wait What?" I asks not know if she's serious.

"Ugh…" Santana say closing her locker. "Crap. I need a younger, inferior man. If I don't found one, coach Sylvester will kick me off the Cheerios for sure"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I say completely confuse.

"Coach Sue its doing Madonna week and she says we have to do everything Madonna's done, including dating younger guys" Santana explains to me.

"So that's why you have that thing in your hair" I say to Britt.

"Yeah…" She say smiling. "But, hello, Finn. His birthday is like 3 days before yours and he's super dumb" Britt says to Santana.

"We already try with Finn and he hates us" Santana says shaking her head.

"Probably because you kept insulting him and Jennifer throughout the entire date and all you did what talk to each other" I say stating the obvious.

"Trust me, the way to get a man to follow you forever…" Britt says smiling. "Take his virginity. Madonna like, wrote a song about it"

"Mm" Santana says smirking.

"You're seriously considering it?" I ask her.

"I have to do something" Santana says.

"And how do you plan to convince to sleep with you?" I ask her curiously.

"Trust me, I know how" She says before walking away towards Finn.

"You're seriously dating a seven year old boy?" I asks Britt.

"Yeah…" She says before putting a fake mole over her lip. "I look cute, right?"

"Yeah, you do" I say laughing at her craziness.

"See you later" She says blowing me a kiss before walking away and leaving me laughing.

* * *

"So you never told me what happened with Jennifer and Jesse" I say to Santana the next day at lunch.

"Well, Britt and I told everybody in Glee and they threatened to kick her of the team it she didn't break it off with him" She says smirking.

"And she did it?" I ask her.

"Of course not. She says that she did, but yesterday she was talking and you could smell it off of her" Santana says. "And it's perfect because that's what I used to make Finn accept to lose the big V"

"He said yes?" I ask surprised. "Wow, Britt was right, this guy is super dumb" I say laughing with her.

"And, I think Jennifer is losing it with that Jesse kid" Santana says shocking me even more.

"No!" I say shock.

"Umm hum" She says nodding.

"Wow"

* * *

At the end of the week there was a Cheerios presentation at school where Sue feature Mercedes and this gay dude, Kurt on a Madonna number, and it was good, not perfect but good. It actually made me miss being a cheerleader, seeing all of the Cheerios together made me miss it, I never thought I would but I do miss it. Maybe I should join… I mean I was putting it off, for respect to Lila and Jonah but since they haven't bother to call of return my texts, I guess they don't care anymore.

* * *

 _ **Authors note:**_ _and here it's chapter 5, I put a little of the episode if you notice._

 _The songs Rachel sang to her Grandma are:_

 _ **What its love?**_ _By Lea Michele_

 _ **Take a bow**_ _by Madonna. I saw this cover on YouTube and that it's what I used as inspiration, it's called:_ _ **TAKE A BOW - Madonna Acoustic Cover**_ _and it's in a channel called_ _ **Ori Shlez**_ _, so go look for it if you want to hear how it sounds._

 _Also almost no one voted for the endgame poll I have on my profile page so I'm going to make a decision on my own, hope I don't break anyone's heart._

 _But I'll like you opinion on Rachel's decision on joining the Cheerios now or waiting till season 2, give me your thoughts._

 _Also g_ _o to my Pinterest board to see what I uploaded about this chapter._ _ **www dot pinterest dot com /YMGH21/a-new-home/**_

 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW,**_

 _ **LOVE, YMGH.**_


	6. Home

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

 **Home**

I never thought that I will miss being a cheerleader, and even thought I promise myself to wait till at least next year to think about joining the Cheerios, I have to admit that I've been thinking about it a lot this week. And I know that I said that I didn't wanted to compete against my ex squad, I have to admit, that I like bossing people around and choreographing routines and cheering at the football team. So I made of my mind, I'm joining the Cheerios.

"Well, I see that you finally came down to your senses and decided to join my squad" Sue says smirking at me once I told her that I wanted to join the Cheerios.

"Well, what can I say? I love cheering" I say shrugging.

"I don't care what you love… I just care about the fact that my team is going to be stronger than ever"

"Sue, I'll join the squad, but I have some conditions" I tell her making her lose her smirk.

"Such as?" She says.

"First I'll be the captain of the Cheerios, and Santana will be my co-captain"

"Really?" She says smirking again.

"Second, you don't get to boss me around, I call the shots on the routines"

"Why would I let you call the shots?"

"Because you want to win" I say smirking at her.

"Deal" She says as after a pause. "But you're performing my magazine presentation at the end of the week. Now go put on a uniform"

"Gladly Sue" I say standing up and walking away.

"It's coach Sylvester" I hear her murmuring as I walk out of her office.

* * *

After leaving Sue's office I went to the Cheerios locker room and put on my new Cheerios uniform, and I gotta say, it feels good. Walking down the halls in my uniform everybody look my way, and the part like the sea, _guess there's a new top dog around._

"Hey, San" I say to Santana once I found her at the food line in the cafeteria.

"Oh my God! You joined the team" She says before hugging me.

"I sure did, and you're looking at the new head cheerleader" I say smiling.

"Wait, what? I thought I was going to be the new head of the team" She say getting upset.

"Being head of the squad was one my conditions to join the team" I tell her seeing as she gets more upset. "But, don't worry your little head, because you're my co-captain"

"You're serious?" She says smiling again.

"Of course…" I nod to her. "You'll get to rule this school right next to me"

"You're awesome"

"I know" I say smiling.

"Hey, Rach" Britt says standing next to Santana and me.

"Oh, hi Britt"

"Guys, I'm pretty sure my cats' been reading my diary" Britt says making us look at her.

"Britt…" I say shaking my head.

"Hey, guys. Can I ask you something?" Mercedes says walking towards us.

"Sure" I say turning to her.

"How do you manage to stay so skinny?" She says looking at our bodies.

"The Sue Sylvester master clones" Santana says holding her Cheerios flask. "It has water, maple syrup for the glucose, lemon acid, cayenne pepper to irritate the bowels and a dash of ipecac, a vomiting agent"

"Sometimes I add a tee spoon of sand" Britt says.

"That can't be healthy" Mercedes says cringing.

"It's not" I say also cringing.

"Who cares? You can either feel terrible and look great or get kick out the team when that reporter gets here" Santana shrugs.

"Why are you drinking that?" I ask them once Mercedes left leaving her lunch behind.

"Didn't you heard? It keep us skinny and looking fabulous" Santana says.

"Yeah, but I bet it doesn't feel good. So that thing… it stops today" I tell her taking it from her and throwing it to the garbage can.

"You can't go over Sue on this" Santana say with her hands in her hips.

"Watch me" I say before walking away. "Oh and tell the others!" I say before I walk out of the cafeteria.

By the end of the day, word got out that manage to get all the Cheerios of the stuff they were drinking. _Seriously, what's wrong with Sue?_

* * *

"So, you joined the cheerleading squad?" Gramm's says that afternoon when I went to visit.

"Yeah…" I say laying on the bed with her. "I was missing it too much"

"I knew it was just a matter of time before you joined" She says laughing and making me laugh.

"Yeah… and it's a good thing I did, because Coach Sylvester has been doing some unhealthy stuff with this girls, like for example, she's making this girl lose ten pounds in a week because there's a reporter doing some interview on her and _'all her girls must look perfect'_ " I say quoting Sue. "And then today I found out she has the girls on this shake diet, with this bunch of unhealthy things, I had to do something about it" I say telling her about my day.

"And what did you do?" She asks.

"I made everyone stop drinking that thing… and I know it'll probably back fire at me, but I know Sue can't do nothing about it" I say smirking.

"You're just like your father…"She says shaking her head. "He was just like that in high school, always doing something to help the others and always getting his way"

"I don't know about always getting my way… but I just don't like bullies and Sue Sylvester is the biggest bully at that school" I say looking at her.

"Well that Sue Sylvester better watch her back because nothing stops Rachel Berry" She says making me smile.

* * *

"Rachel? Can I ask you a favor?" Mercedes says Thursday while I was on the gym on my free period.

"Yes, sure" I say looking at her.

"I wanna do a different song tomorrow at the presentation… I've been doing all this crazy stuff to lose weight and it wasn't until I fainted yesterday that I realize I was doing something wrong" She says making me feel sympathetic for her. "I want to make every person at this school see that it's okay, and that you don't have to change yourself for nobody but yourself"

"I think that's a great idea, and even better, I can make the Cheerios support you. So, what do you have in mind?" I ask her.

"I wanna do 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera" She says making me smile.

"That's a great song" I say smiling at her.

"Thank you" She says before giving me a hug.

* * *

"So what happened at the end?" My Mom asks me once I finish telling her what happened after Mercedes presentation yesterday at school.

"Well, everybody supported Mercedes which is awesome, and that reporter thought that it was Sue's idea at the end, so he made her look like a heroine" I say shaking my head. "I mean, she was the one who put Mercedes through all of this, and now she's getting all the credit"

"Well, what matters the most is that Mercedes its eating healthy and that she stopped that crazy diet" She guess sitting next to me with a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, I guess…" I shrug taking a sip of my glass.

"This is nice" She says making me smile. "You and I, spending the day together"

"Yeah, it is" I say before a thought came to my mind. "Did you… did you ever thought of having another baby?" I ask her.

"I'm not going to lie, I did thought of it, but I had an accident a couple of years after I had you, and it damage some things, and now I can't have more kids" She says with a sad look on her face. "I did sign myself on an adoption agency at the beginning of the year"

"Oh" I say surprise to hear this.

"You have to understand, I never thought I would have a relationship with you, never thought I will get to call you my daughter" She says trying to explain herself.

"No, I-I get it… I mean, you wanted a family" I say totally understanding.

"I did… and I have you now" She says smiling.

"But don't you get lonely? I mean I only spend Saturdays with you, that's one day out of seven" I tell her knowing how hard it is for her.

"It does, but you are worth it" She says making me smile. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want you to be happy, and I know that I'm enough, but still… you deserve to have the same experiences my Dad's had with me" I tell her trying for her to understand.

"Wait, what you're saying is, that I should adopt?" She asks me finally catching on.

"Yes…" I say making her look at me surprise. "I want you to have that… and I got to be honest, I always wanted a little sister or a little brother"

"Are you sure about this? Because I don't want you to ever doubt of my feelings for you. You're my daughter, and I'll always love you" She says making me smile even more.

"I'm sure, I want this for you" I say nodding my head.

"Okay, I'll think about it, maybe at the end of the school year" She says smiling.

"That's a good idea, that way you'll have more time to take care of the baby and I'll have more time to spend time with him or her" I say smiling.

"You are the perfect daughter" She says shaking her head.

"I know" I say laughing and making her laugh.

I guess of the end of the day everyone ended up happy.

* * *

 _ **Authors note:**_ _here is the chapter, I'm so sorry for taking so long… but if you notice this episode of the series it focus a lot on Mercedes and Mr. Schue, so it was a little hard for me to pick a scene for Rachel._

 _But anyways, I came up with a cover for the story, I already put it on, and I also post it on Pinterest, so go check it out, as well as other stuff._

 _I already came up with the endgame part, so stay with me to find out._

 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW…**_

 _ **LOVE, YMGH.**_


	7. Bad Reputation

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

 **Bad Reputation**

So it's been a great few weeks, my Grandma it's still fighting the cancer, but according to the doctors she's responding well. My mom made the call to the adoption center here in Lima and they said that they will call her once a baby is up for adoption so I'm really happy for her. My dad is doing well at the hospital where he works as a psychiatrist and my Daddy is working on some serious cases as a lawyer, so as right now, everything is good… even this guy I saw the other day after Cheerios practice.

"Who's that guy?" I ask Santana as we were drinking some water.

"What guy?" She says looking at the field.

"The one next to the guy with the Mohawk" I say nodding towards them.

"Oh, that's Matt Rutherford" She says as we turn to look at them. "He's a sophomore like us"

"Oh yeah, I seen him on Spanish class…" I say remembering him. "His cute"

"Uhhh, you like him" Santana starts teasing me.

"Well, dahh… he's hot" I say totally checking him out.

"You should ask him out" Santana says making me look at her.

"Are you crazy?!" I say with big eyes. "I can't do that"

"Of course you can, you the HBIC at the school, you can do whatever you want"

"I'm the what?" I say not know what she's talking about.

"HBIC? Head Bitch In Charge?" She says surprising me.

"Since when am I the HBIC?" I ask her.

"Since you defied Coach Sue. Nobody will ever get in your way" She says just as I hear my phone pin with a notification.

"I don't believe that" I says as I check my phone and opening a viral video. "What's this?" I say turning the phone to her.

"What?" She say looking at the video, when we see this woman turning around. "OH. MY. GOD"

"That's Sue!" I say totally catching up. It's a video of Sue Sylvester doing a music video of Olivia Newton - John's 'Physical' "Who would do this?"

"If I had to blame someone, I'd say it was Puck" She says nodding her head towards the Mohawk guy next to Matt at the field.

"But his right there, and this video was send like 3 minutes ago, how could he do it, he doesn't even have a phone" I say not seeing her point.

"Well, he's the only one with the balls to do something like that" She says shrugging.

"Apparently not" I say looking back at my phone.

"Well whoever did it, will get Sue's wrath" She says putting her bottle of water down.

"That I agree with" I say before putting my phone away.

"Okay everyone! Break's over!" I yell to the Cheerios. "Let's try the lift again, and this time I want perfect! And one, two, three, four…"

And that's how everyone started to laugh at Sue, right in the face, it was hilarious, and honestly I felt kind of bad for her.

* * *

"Okay, before the bell rings, I'll assign your team projects for your final grade, keep present that this project will be 40 percent of your final grade, so you have to make sure to put effort on it" Mr. Schuester said at Spanish class 15 minute before the bells rings. "I will also be picking your partners"

"I hope he gives me someone good" I say to myself while Mr. Schuester starts to form the groups.

"Rachel Berry, you'll be partners with Matt Rutherford" He says making me look over my shoulder to Matt, who's sitting at the back of the class.

When he sees that I'm look at him he smiles at me, making me turn to the front of the class with a smile on my face. _Well, it seems that the Universe has spoken_.

"Your project is to write an essay on the history of the Spanish literature of 1985, it has to have minimum 20 pages, and its due for 3 weeks so you better get to work" Mr. Schuester finish saying just as the bell rang.

Everyone was walking out, and I was gathering my stuff, when I saw Matt walking towards me.

"So, your house or my house?" He asks once he's in front of me.

"W-what?" I stutter nervously.

"The project? You wanna do it at your place or mine?" He says smiling.

"Ah…" I giggle. "Umm, we can take turns, if you want" I say with a flirty smile.

"Okay…" He says smiling back.

"We can start this Friday if you want?" I say standing up with my books on my arms.

"Sure" He says smiling.

* * *

"So she made a music video with her boyfriend and two more guys in it?" I say after Santana told me what Jennifer did at Glee today.

"You should have seen it, it was hilarious, and Finn even ask her if her stupid reputation was more important than her relationships" Santana say laughing.

"Why would she do something like that?" I say not understanding at all.

"Because she's an attention addict, she wants people to talk about her even if is in a bad way" Santana say closing her locker and turning to me.

"That's just stupid… I mean now Finn, Puck and Jesse hate her" I say closing my locker and leaning on it.

"Yeah, pretty much" She says shrugging.

"That girl really is something. But on a different note, guess who would be spending Friday after practice at my house?" I say smiling.

"No! Matt?" She asks with big eyes and a smile.

"Yess" I say giggling. "Mr. Schuester made us partners for the final project"

"That's a sign" She says smiling. "You should take advantage of it"

"What do you mean?" I ask confuse.

"I mean, you should get to know him and at the end of the project you should ask him out" She says smiling at me.

"I don't know…" I say a not totally convince.

"Come on… it's been months since you dated someone, and this is the first guy you get your eyes on… you should take advantage of this opportunity" She says making me see her point.

"Okay… I'll think about it" I say before the last bell of the day rang. "Come on we have practice" I tell her before we started walking to the gym.

* * *

So Friday after the Cheerios and the football team finish practice, Matt follow me home, and lucky for us my Dads were at the Hospital with my Grandma, so we had the house for ourselves.

"Is it okay if I change in to something more comfortable?" I ask Matt once we were at my room.

"Yeah, sure" He says before sitting on my desk chair.

"It'll only take a minute" I say before I go to my walk in closet to change into something more comfortable but a little sexy so I choose one of my favorite shorts and a crop top. "So how do you want to do this?" I ask Matt once I walk out of my closet.

"Well, y-you… you're the one that knows more Spanish, so it's your call" He stutters a little once he saw me walking out of my closet.

"Well, that's true…" I say grabbing my laptop and sitting against the head of my bed. "So tell me about yourself" I say as I start to search in the internet.

"Well, I'm seventeen, I'm a wide receiver in the football team, I like to dance, that's why I joined Glee" He says as he walks around my room. "What about you?"

"I'm also 17, as you know I'm the new head of the Cheerios, I love to sing and dance and I'm really good at gymnastics" I say proud of myself.

"If you love to sing, why haven't you joined the Glee Club?" He asks confuse by my confession.

"Because I'm not into show choir, I'm a singer songwriter, I sing by feelings not by show tune" I say putting my laptop away.

"You can sing whatever you want at Glee" He says while looking at my photo board that's above my desktop.

"According to some people, that's not true" I say before I walk towards him. "But I want to talk about you, not Glee"

"Why?" He asks turning around.

"Look, I'm going to be completely honest with you, I like you and I'll like to get to know you better, you think that's something you would like?" I say feeling a little nervous.

"I like you too, and I think that's a great idea" He says walking closer to me.

"Good" I say smiling.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _And here is the next chapter, I hope you like it…_

 _Go check my Pinterest board for images of this story, www dot pinterest dot com /YMGH21/a-new-home/._

 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW…**_

 _ **LOVE, YMGH.**_


	8. Laryngitis

**I don't own Glee**

 **Laryngitis**

It's been a couple of weeks since Mr. Schuester gave us the team project, and ever since that Friday night Matt and I have been spending a lot of time together, I won't say that were dating because we haven't talked about it, but we totally like each other.

"So you guys are dating?" Santana asks while we are at our lockers.

"Not really… I mean I want to, but we haven't talk about it yet" I say while putting some lipstick on.

"Then what are you waiting for, like seriously, watching the two of you flirt all the time is like waiting for a bomb to explode… jump his bones already" Santana says while fixing her ponytail.

"What it is with you? You've been really moody since this morning" I tell her closing my locker and turning towards her.

"Ugh… Puck had his Mohawk shave off, and now I don't have a hot guy to fool around" She says.

"So because he doesn't have a Mohawk, he's not hot anymore? I don't get it" I tell her not understanding.

"He's losing his status as a bad boy, meaning I can't be with him because otherwise I will lose my status"

"Oh… so his bad boy image is all thanks to his Mohawk, and because he had to shave it off, he's no longer a bad boy therefore his no longer popular?" I say while trying to understand.

"Yes…" She says shrugging.

"That's just stupid… but why don't you date Finn, he's the quarterback or Mike Chang, he's also on the football team" I say trying to help.

"I can't, Finn is like a lost puppy about Jennifer and Mike is Britt's boy toy" She say.

"Well then you should wait until Puck´s hair grow back" I tell not seen another choice.

"Well see" She says before closing her locker and walking to her next class.

…

So that night while Matt and I were finishing out project, I kept thinking about Santana advise, I mean, I wouldn't normally listen to her, because let's be honest she can be a little sexual most of the times, but I can't deny that I really like Matt and will like to see where this can get us… so with that in mind I make a decision.

"Do you wanna go out?" I blur out to Matt, making him look up from his laptop.

"Like?" He asks confuse.

"Like, on a date…?" I shrug getting nervous.

"Sure, when?" He says smiling at me.

"It's this Saturday okay? I mean I would say Friday night but you have a game this Friday so…" I say jumping inside.

"Yeah… we could go to the movies, and then to breadsticks, if you like" He says making me smile bigger.

"Sure… I look forward to it"

"Me too" He says before leaning to give me a kiss.

…

By Wednesday word have got out that Puck and Mercedes were dating which made Santana really mad, so mad that she sang a song on Glee Club with Mercedes about fighting for a guy, meaning Puck. I don't know why they're fighting about him I mean his just a manwhore that has slept with almost every girl at this school, like it´s a miracle he doesn't have a STD.

But what's worse is that Britt is dating this Kurt guy, who clearly is gay… like he couldn't be gayer.

But besides that I'm really excited for my date with Matt.

By the end of the week, Mercedes quit the Cheerios, Sue was pissed, Puck and Mercedes break up, and Santana got her boy toy back, so I guess everything is normal again.

…

"You have to wear something sexy" Santana says Saturday afternoon.

I call her via Skype so that she and Britt could help me get ready for my date with Matt.

"I not having sex with him, it's just a movie and then dinner at breadsticks" I tell her for tenth time.

"Why not? You haven't gotten any since you move to Lima, and that was like months ago" She say while.

"I know that, but I'm not sleeping with him on our first date" I say taking a sit on my desk.

"This isn't actually your first date" She says smirking. "You guys have been going out for like a month"

"I know, but every time we hang out it was for that Spanish project, and we barely kissed like 5 times, this is our first official date and I don't want to mess it up" I explain to her.

"Okay, but at least put something a little sexy… I mean you're a hot girl, you have to show it" She says making me smile.

"Okay… I'll wear one of my sexy but not so sexy dresses" I tell her.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, but tomorrow you'll have to tell me everything about this date"

"I promise" I say before hanging up.

After hanging up with Santana I took a shower and put on one of my favorite dresses, before doing my hair and my makeup. By the time 5 o'clock came around I was ready to go.

We went to the local theater, where we watch a romantic comedy… and after that we went to breadsticks.

"I really liked the movie, it was funny" He says while we share a desert.

"Me too…" I say smiling at him.

"We should do it more often… like a couples thing" He says making me look up at him.

"A-Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I stutter a littler.

"Actually, yeah…" He says before taking my hand in his. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I will love to" I smile at him before leaning over the table for a kiss.

At the end of the night he drove me home and with kiss on the front porch for like 5 minutes before my Dad opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Berry" Matt says once we pull apart.

"Matthew, I think is a little late" Dad says making me cringe.

"Dad!" I exclaim. "I'm so sorry, Matt" I say shaking my head.

"No, it's okay. You're right Mr. Berry, I'll see you on Monday" he say kissing me on the cheek. "Good night Mr. Berry"

"Good night Matthew" Dad say as Matt was walking to his car.

"Was that necessary?" I asks my Dad once we got in to the house.

"I believe it was… you may be sixteen but you're still my baby, so… I couldn't resist" He says making me laugh.

"You're so lucky I love you" I say as give him a hug.

"Did you have fun?" I asks me as we are still hugging.

"Yes, it was a nice date" I say with a big smile.

"I'm happy for you" He says holding me by the shoulders. "You deserve to be happy"

"Thanks Dad" I say with a soft smile. "I love you"

"I love you too, honey" He says before pulling me to another hug.

…

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _Here is chapter 8, I try to include something about the Episode on the show._

 _Go check my Pinterest board for images of this story, www dot pinterest dot com /YMGH21/a-new-home/._

 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW…**_

 _ **LOVE, YMGH.**_


	9. Dream On

_**Previously on A New Home…**_

* * *

 _"Good night Matthew" Dad say as Matt was walking to his car._

 _"Was that necessary?" I ask my Dad once we got in to the house._

 _"I believe it was… you may be sixteen but you're still my baby, so… I couldn't resist" He says making me laugh._

 _"You're so lucky I love you" I say as give him a hug._

 _"Did you have fun?" I asks me as we are still hugging._

 _"Yes, it was a nice date" I say with a big smile._

 _"I'm happy for you" He says holding me by the shoulders. "You deserve to be happy"_

 _"Thanks Dad" I say with a soft smile. "I love you"_

 _"I love you too, honey" He says before pulling me to another hug._

* * *

 _ **Now…**_

* * *

 **Dream On**

So this is happening, Matt and I are dating… can you believe it? Cuz' I sure can't… I mean I had a pact with Jonah about dating other people, but in the middle of the break he just stop taking my calls and responding my text messages, and now that I thing about it… so has Lila, I mean they were my best friends and out of nowhere is been complete silence for them. WTF is going on?!...

But back to the case in point, Matt and I have been dating for like a month now and things are going strong, he's a nice hot guy, a great kisser and an excellent dancer, I mean like seriously he can put up with me…

"So how is it going with Matt?" Santana asks as we were at Cheerios practice.

"Is going great… I mean we hang out, go to the movies… makeout…" I say before taking a sip of water.

"Have you done it yet?" She asks smirking.

"What? NO!" I say putting my water down.

"Why not, I mean he's like, totally hot" She says shaking her head.

"I know he's hot… it's just I've been with one guy only… and it's not that easy..."

"Yes it is. You like him, he likes you, just reap off the Band-Aid" She says before going back to the field.

"I don't know if I'm ready yet… but I'll think about it" I say before going back to practice.

"Okay bitches let's get back this!" Santana yells at the girls.

"Alright, break's over, let's take it from the top!" I say while the team gets in formation.

* * *

 _ **Next day…**_

"So this guy comes to Glee Club, and asks us to write down our biggest dream, and then he's like _'you'll never make it'_ and I'm like _'someone finally set the record straight to Lady Hummel and Dwarf McKley'_ " Santana says while putting some lipstick on.

"Who the hell is _Lady Hummel_ and _Dwarf McKley_?" I say confuse as I put some books at my locker.

"Kurt Hummel and Jennifer McKley" She says shrugging her shoulders.

"You're the devil" I say laughing "That's so awful"

"Whatever" She says fluffing her hair.

"Anyways… what did you write as your biggest dream?" I ask her curious as to what is it.

"To be famous of course" She say before closing her locker.

"In what way do you wanna be famous?" I ask her closing my locker.

"I don't know… I just wanna be famous, and get out of this loser town"

"But what about college?"

"I don't care about college, my goal is to be famous" She says in her sassy signature way.

"You should care, this is your life we're talking about" I tell her as she stars to walk away.

"Look…" She says stopping and turning around. "I get that you have your life set up on being a singer/songwriter and maybe even acting, but I don't know what I want to do, I just know that I want to be famous, is that such a crime?" She asks.

"Of course not… but you should think about what you want to be for the rest of your life, and how to get there… and I know that we're just sophomores but time goes by fast… you shouldn't waste your time on _'just being famous'_ " I tell her before walking away.

* * *

After school Matt invited me to his house to watch a movie. We were sitting on the couch cuddle up when I remembered…

"So I heard you guys got a visit from Bryan Ryan" I say to Matt.

"Huh, that guy is crazy" He says laughing.

"Yeah… but I'm curious… what's your biggest dream?" I say pausing the TV and turning to him.

"Well… I like to dance but my real dream is to be an actor one day" He says making me smile.

"Really… that's awesome… you should go for it" I say encourage him.

"I don't know... I mean it's a tough world… I'll probably become a lawyer or a doctor…" He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, whatever you end up doing, just make sure that it makes you happy…" I advise him.

"I will" He says before leaning in to kiss me. "Do you want to know what I'm dreaming right now?" He says pulling away.

"What?" I say still high from that kiss.

"I dream of us dancing to the sound of you voice" He says making me blush.

"You want to hear me sing?" I say shyly.

"Yes, I do" He says before kissing me again.

"Okay" I say pulling away and standing up. "Stand-up"

"What right now?" He says surprised.

"Yes… come on… I know the perfect song for us to dance to" I say taking his hands in mine and walking towards his mp3 player. "Okay, so this is an original of mine, is a little romantic but… I think you'll like it" I say before hitting play.

If I came to you empty handed

A barren ocean with nothing at all

And if I came to you empty hearted

Searchin' for pieces after the fall

All I've ever known is how to hide a secret

But I'm tired of going on without believing

That love is not an illusion

Love illuminates light

If I fell into you

Will it be close enough?

If I finally let you in

Would you show me what love is?

If I had nothing to give

If you came to me empty handed

A braver ocean to bring you home

And if you came to me empty hearted

I'll find the pieces to make you whole

If I fell into you

Will it be close enough?

If I finally let you in

Would you show me what love is?

If I had nothing to give

If I am a promise

Will you let me break again

I will be your compass

I will only let you bend

All I've ever known is how to hide a secret

But I'm tired of going on without believing

That love is not an illusion

Love illuminates light

If I fell into you

Will it be close enough?

If I finally let you in

Would you show me what love is?

If I had nothing to give

If I had nothing to give

"That's a very beautiful song" He says once the song was over but we kept dancing.

"Thanks… it's one of my favorites" I say smiling at him.

"I like… and now I want to hear more of your songs" He says making me laugh.

"You will, don't worry" I say leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

 _Soooooo… here is chapter Nine…. I know its short but that's because I'm reintroducing myself to the story after so long… I had a mayor writer's block trying to incorporate some of the episode to the story and life also got in the way, but hopefully here we are again._

 _The song Rachel sang is **Empty Handed by Lea Michele.**_

 _I decided to make this a multiple story, meaning there's going to be sequels. And since this is season 1 it is coming to an end…. But don't worry I plan to publish the first chapter of the sequel that corresponds to season 2 the same day I post the final chapter of this story._

 _I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think should happen in the next chapters which is_ _ **Theatricality**_ _._

 _Go check my Pinterest board for images of this story and this chapter, www dot pinterest dot com /YMGH21/a-new-home/._

 _ **FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW…**_

 _ **LOVE, YMGH.**_


	10. Explaining

Hi!!

I'm sorry that this isn't an update... I just wanted to tell you the reason I haven't updated in such a long time...

First and more importantly... my laptop died... and that's the main reason why I haven't updated... and thrust me I want to update but it's super difficult to watch an episode and then edit at the same time on my phone.

Second... as you know I'm a med student. And in my country we do a pre internship before the last year of med school (the last year of med school here is a intern year where med students rotate 7 different areas of medicine) and so I was doing my pre internship. But now I have a lot of free time but unfortunately I don't have a computer to edit.

I want to finish each and everyone of my stories so that I can start with new ones... I have a bunch of drafts of New ideas but I can't do anything without my computer.

So until I have a new computer all my stories will be on pause.

And I promise as soon as I get a new one I will come back... But until then there isn't much I can do.

See you soon,

 ** _Xoxo YMGH_**.


End file.
